


Oh Jeepers...

by Bottled_Cummies



Category: Ash vs Evil Dead (TV)
Genre: Accidental Incest, F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:41:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26603149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bottled_Cummies/pseuds/Bottled_Cummies
Summary: What if Ash meet Brandy before he really knew who she was?
Relationships: Ash Williams/Brandy Barr
Kudos: 6





	Oh Jeepers...

**Author's Note:**

> Be honest, we all know he would have fucked Brandy if he didn't know she was his daughter. Also shout out to the lovely corpsecove for editing this!

“Fuck.”

Sitting up, Ash rubbed his eyes blearily. What happened last night? He craved a drink, went down to the bar, and-- right. He saw a hot young number by herself in the corner. Nice long brown hair, doey eyes and such soft lips. Glancing to his left, Ash noticed she was still there, her pale skin warm under the rays of sunlight hitting her bare back. Running his only hand down her soft skin, Ash leaned over and kissed the back of her neck.

“Mornin’, baby.”

Hearing her groan, a nice memory of all the sounds she made last night, Ash watched as she opened her eyes. “Wha?”

“It’s morning, doll.”

“Oh.”

Sitting up, she yawned, stretching her arms above her head. Not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, Ash took in the view with pleasure. Reaching out to touch her, she simply slapped his hand away and went to look for her clothes, strewn around his RV.

“See ya, old man.” Shutting the door behind herself, Brandy left, and Ash leaned back. He could use a couple more winks of shut eye.

♋︎♋︎♋︎

Clearing her throat, Candy gestured to the panicked girl who just witnessed him commit murder. Ash sighed heavily. What now?

“Ash, this is your daughter, Brandy. Brandy, this is your father, Ash.”

They looked at each other. The moment their eyes met, it clicked.

They fucked last week.

Brandy quickly averted her eyes to Candy, pleading with her that ‘Ashy Slashy’ wasn’t her father. Ash could barely hear them over the feeling of impending doom. He fucked his daughter. He fucked his young, hot daughter. Fuck.

How would he explain this one…

**Author's Note:**

> In the wise words of Orphan_Account: "You can tell me to kill myself but you can't unsuck my dick."


End file.
